


Beat Again

by prototyping



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prototyping/pseuds/prototyping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The worlds are safe, the balance is preserved, and a lot of things have managed to stay the same. Others haven't quite. Post-KH3 prompt fill for some Terra/Aqua fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beat Again

It wasn’t glaringly obvious at first, but the more they walked through the bustling streets of Radiant Garden, the more they took notice.

It was much busier than usual, with shops and stands and sidewalks jam-packed with people despite the late hour. Decorative lamps had been erected on every street corner, music blared every which way from the different bands that had staked their claim of space on every block, and various colors of confetti and streamers were already scattered prematurely on the cobblestones.

It was easy to get lost in the sights and sounds and everything else, but Terra and Aqua had both been trained to stay alert in every situation, to read between the lines, and to remain on their guard anytime there was a large number of people in one place. Things were better these days, but they weren’t perfect by a long shot. Vigilance was still an important requirement of every Keyblade wielder.

That was why, with less than an hour remaining until the new year rolled into the world, they each took notice of the shift in the crowd -- namely, that many of them were splitting into pairs as they headed into the town square to await the climax of the festival.

“It’s sweet,” Aqua commented, watching as an elderly couple passed in front of them holding hands. She and Terra had claimed a spot on the corner near Merlin’s house, a safe place to watch the throng go filing by without being in the way. “It must be a popular tradition.”

Terra didn’t comment, although he agreed on both accounts. Following their arrival, it hadn’t taken long for several people to volunteer their knowledge on New Year’s customs for the two foreigners, particularly the kiss-at-midnight tradition -- probably because they had been mistaken for a pair themselves a few times.

Prompted by that thought, he couldn’t resist asking suddenly, “So is it a good thing Zack’s not here?”

He didn’t have to look over to know that Aqua’s face was lighting up bright enough to put those lanterns to shame. He tried his best to smother a smirk, but when she cleared her throat uncomfortably he broke into a light grin. “Or a bad thing?”

“ _Stop it--_ ” She thwacked him in the side, still refusing to look at him. Terra had to laugh openly at that. It was nice being able to goof around like they used to; things really did feel normal again.

“What about you?” she challenged after a moment of collecting herself. Her cheeks were still a visible pink, but one eyebrow was cocked in suspicion. “There’s nobody you’d like to see here tonight?”

Unlike her, Terra had no reason to be ruffled by the suggestion. He slipped his hands into his pockets with a shrug. “Not really.”

Aqua seemed to be awaiting further disclosure, but he had nothing to add. It wasn’t as though he’d stopped to consider That Kind Of Thing during their last couple ventures -- he hadn’t the time, opportunity, or interest. He did _now_ , he supposed, at least regarding those first two factors, but he was already caught up in a dozen other priorities that kept him busy. It wasn’t like he was starved for companionship, anyway; he, Ven, and Aqua were as close as ever, even if that wasn’t the same as what was being implied.

But it was all he knew and he was fine with that.

Aqua hummed as she looked out over the street again. “...I’m surprised,” she murmured.

“What?”

She shook her head. “Nothing.”

He watched her for a few puzzled seconds, but let it drop. The nearby clock continued to count down and the crowd became even more boisterous, but the two of them were content to stand still and silent and observe.

...Until the long hand twitched to 11:50, at which point Terra shifted his weight. “Want to head back a little ways? We can still see the show further out.”

Aqua turned to follow him, but with a sly look. “You don’t want to be the odd one out?”

“Something like that.” He cast a glance around the street as they went, zigzagging between the pairs of passersby. “I figured Ven would’ve found us by now.”

Hands behind her back, Aqua shrugged. “Maybe he found somebody to meet at midnight.”

Terra stared at her.

“What?” she asked. “He’s growing up.”

“Yeah, but I don’t think you’d be that relaxed about it,” he pointed out, clearly amused. Noting her puzzled frown, he went on, “Aqua, if you really thought Ven was--” He quickly considered his word choice. “--meeting a girl for that reason, are you telling me you’d really be here killing time, wandering around and doing nothing with me?”

Aqua hesitated. Terra waited. “...No,” she admitted finally. She sounded somewhat surprised, as though having just come to terms with how protective she really was of the boy in question. “Would you?”

“No.” Terra’s reply was much quicker. He was nothing if not honest. “...But you know just as well as I do that he’s probably racing on rooftops with Lea again.”

“Probably.”

With that settled, they continued their trek until they reached the outer plaza. Surprisingly, it was empty; everybody else must have been crowding further in for the better view. Terra slowed, uncertain where they should head from here, but Aqua took the lead and, unexpectedly, made a beeline for the very center of the area, the circular depression ringed with flowerbeds. If the memory of this location bothered her at all, she didn’t show it -- on the contrary, she seated herself on one of those grassy patches, smiling brightly at Terra when she noticed his hesitation and patting the place beside her.

If she could put the past so completely behind her, then he would, too. He joined her a moment later, propping his arm on one knee as he leaned back. The view of the sky wasn’t as impressive as back home, but it was still quite a sight, and the smell of the flowers was calming. The noise of the crowds was more muffled this far out, as well, so the two of them wouldn’t have to raise their voices to be heard.

“I could get used to this,” Aqua mused. “Public celebrations. It’s a little crazy, but in a good way.”

“It’s a reminder,” Terra pitched in. “We fought for all this -- we still do. If I’d had any doubts, I wouldn’t anymore.”

“Mm. As much as I like being home again, it’s nice to see what it is we’re really protecting.”

Not just _the world_ , a vague and impersonal term -- but individual lives. People. Friends and families who lived and laughed and loved and mourned just as they had. It added to the pressure of their position a bit, but they were well-equipped for that kind of thing by now.

“We’ll come back next year, then,” Terra offered. “I’m sure Ven’ll drag us here if we forget.”

Aqua sent him a sidelong glance. “Are we going to sit out here alone again?”

“Maybe.” He’d assumed it was a joke, but then it occurred to him-- “Why? You want to go back?”

“No, no. This is nice.” She hugged her knees to her chest, staring out towards the town center. It was a content look, Terra thought, which put him at ease -- and opened him up to some more light teasing, but Aqua actually beat him to it. “But you know, if you’re worried about looking out-of-place, we could just join in next time. It’s not like we haven’t shared a kiss before.”

Terra snorted softly. Funny how she could get so wound up over a comment about Zack, and then mention something like this so casually. Then again, that was just a testament to what close friends they were, he supposed. And the incident in question had been nothing special. “I was twelve. I’m not sure it counts.” There was a pause, and then he added in the slightest of miffed tones, “Besides, you said I kiss weird.”

Aqua’s head whipped around towards him. “I said that?”

“And you laughed.”

She blinked, and then pressed her lips together as the corners began to twitch. “I’m. Sorry, Terra,” she said stiffly, failing hard at hiding her amusement. “I didn’t -- I was ten, I didn’t know what it was supposed to be like--”

“Save it,” he interrupted, but playfully. Chuckling, Aqua set her head against his shoulder and leaned against him.

“Really, though, I’m sorry,” she said. “I’m sure it wasn’t weird.”

“Don’t worry about it. Like I said, I was twelve. It didn’t exactly crush my spirit.”

“Only because you’re a boy.”

“Only because I’m a boy,” he confirmed. Aqua laughed. “It’s not like you put down my fighting skills or anything. Then I might have held a grudge.”

She nodded once. “You would have.”

“Not for very long, though.”

Somewhere, the clocks must have struck twelve: there was a roar of cheering from the heart of the city as a dozen glimmering columns shot into the sky, exploding in unanimous thunder seconds later. The two of them remained as they were, watching in comfortable silence and reflecting on separate, private thoughts.

Terra didn’t realize Aqua had moved until he felt a warm touch on his cheek. Surprised, he turned and found himself nearly nose-to-nose with her as she hovered over his shoulder, her smile as warm as her light kiss had been.

“You can get me back if you want,” she said with a wry smile. For a moment he was utterly lost until she added, “You can say I kiss weird, too.”

He gave a short exhale of a laugh. He already knew there was nothing wrong with the way she kissed. She might not have remembered it very well, but he did -- even at that preteen age of drawing a stubborn line between their genders, and having only shared that kiss out of neutral curiosity, he hadn’t minded. He still hadn’t understood why it was such a big deal in books, but he hadn’t minded.

He looked at her again. The fireworks threw a plethora of colors over her skin, but underneath it she was still the same. The same girl he’d grown up with. That same wild ten-year-old who had literally laughed in his face after their first kiss, and then apologized immediately much like she’d apologized minutes ago. The same companion with whom he’d shared a master, an upbringing, a home, a family, a destiny.

The same friend who had sacrificed herself to protect him, who could sit so casually like this in the very place where that fateful battle had gone down and hold absolutely nothing against him.

Terra returned the smile. “You don’t kiss weird. But do me a favor.”

“What’s that?”

“Tell me if I still do.”

Aqua’s expression hadn’t made the full shift to confusion before Terra closed that last bit of distance and, gently, kissed her mouth.

He felt her stiffen in surprise, but she didn't pull away. One, two, three, four rapid heartbeats passed -- and then she kissed him back, just as softly. The fireworks continued to roar and flash against their eyelids, but they were oblivious.

Terra had meant for it to be short. He hadn't planned for her to lean against him more fully, for her to be so warm, for her to tilt her head slightly and send chills down his spine by doing so. He hadn’t intended to kiss her any deeper, to brush his thumb along her jawline, to slip his hand into her hair and then feel her slender fingers curl around the straps on his chest and pull him closer--

But he did, she did, and suddenly all intentions were forgotten.

The fireworks were silent by the time they finally drew back (a minute later? five?), but a buzz of energy still hung in the air in a way that was fitting with Terra’s thundering pulse. Aqua didn't retreat very far, just enough to collect herself and steady her own heartbeat, maybe. It was a rare thing to see her genuinely breathless, but the time it took for her to find her voice suggested she was just that.

“...No,” she managed finally, and shook her head without meeting his eyes. The shade of red from before had returned to her face. “Trust me, you kiss fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> .....It was probably horribly obvious that I don't normally write this pairing?? but eh, I had fun with it. And I know Terra's normally not so... playful/teasing in canon, but the very beginning and a few of the flashbacks show that he can be, so...! (I need more of that in KH3, pls)


End file.
